Love Carried Through Time
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Henry fell in love again in the past to a woman named Sophia Halwood upon a riverboat in the South but she was killed and she swore she would return. Now she is back as Samantha Lowell and can she reconnect with her destiny and prevent herself from dying again?
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback Spring 1886_

 _"No, I vowed I would never marry you. You chose me for my fortune" I pleaded._

 _"Smarter than most but if I can't have you then no one will" he warned and he raised his pistol._

 _"You shoot me and I swear I will haunt you until your last breath" I vowed._

 _"It's a pity it had to come to this" he whispered before firing._

 _I stumbled back and fell as blood started to seep through my beautiful yellow gown. I watched as he disappeared and my vision began growing hazy. I had no clue how long I had been laying there until I heard a familiar voice calling "Sophia! Sophia, stay with me!"_

 _"Please Dr. Morgan, promise me that somehow we will find each other in another lifetime" I plead, my breath becoming more ragged and labored. The blood by now was draining from my body. I could see his face as he cradled my head in his lap._

 _"Promise me" I plead once more. I could see him fighting back tears._

 _"I promise my Sophia. If it takes a thousand lifetimes, I will find you again" he vowed. With those words, I felt my heart give one last painful thump and all went black._

Present

I shot awake, drenched in an ice cold sweat, breathing hard. _'What a dream'_ I thought to myself until my scar started hurting. I had never had such a violent dream like that, let alone one that made my scar hurt. _'No point in going back to sleep'_ I thought, seeing it was now 8am. I could hear my room mate, Cassie in the hall as I walked out of my room.

"Cassie" I called, getting her out of her sleep state.

"Hmm" she asked, looking up, still trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Well; sleep and sheer exhaustion from the week of working in her shop. I knew just what she needed.

"Want to go out today? Have some fun" I asked.

"Not today, I have orders I still need to finish at the shop" she answered with a slightly weak smile.

"Not today you don't! Surely your employees can finish those, can't they? Besides, you're tired even though I know you enjoy your work but you really need a day off. After all, when was the last time you and I went shopping and had a day of fun" I asked, looking at her as she contemplated that offer.

"Okay, you're right. I could use a break" she replied with a grin.

"Good and we can get a pedicure while we're out too. We're both long overdue for some pampering" I told her

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Cassie answered, a genuine smile forming on her face.

"Perfect since you spend enough time on your feet as it is. You need to stop some" I reminded her.

"Not that I mind; I love what I do" she replied, giggling.

"I know you do" I replied in mock humor.

"Let me make the call and then we can eat and go" she replied.

"Alright and I will go change" I answered. With that, we headed back into our rooms and got ready for our day of fun.

As I got changed; that dream was still haunting my mind and that made my scar tingle. Once I was ready; I called to Cassie "What do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast sounds really good this morning since I'm not rushing off" Cassie answered.

"Alright, anything else with it and what to drink" I asked.

"No, just that and some orange juice please" she answered.

"Coming right up" I called, heading to the kitchen and starting breakfast.

While I was cooking; I could hear Cassie giving all instructions to her staff of what dress and suit orders were being picked up and when. She amazed me with her talents when it came to sewing. "Cassie, breakfast" I called.

"Coming Sam" she called back and I heard her finish her call before she took her own seat.

"All good for the day" I asked as she sat down.

"All good and this smells delicious" she commented, taking two pieces from the tray I had put down and putting them on her plate before adding plenty of syrup.

"I knew you would get it all sorted out" I replied, taking the other two pieces. Just then, something crossed my mind. "Crud; isn't that party tonight" I asked.

"I don't know Sam, is it" she asked in reply with a chuckle.

"I am serious Cassie. I have $100,000 riding on my performance at this event" I told her.

"Don't you write this stuff down" Cassie asked.

"I do and I think I wrote this down" I replied, pulling my phone out and finding the calendar. "Damn, it is" I added, paling. "Why did Gloria Carlyle have to ask for me of all singers for hire" I mumbled.

"Gloria Carlyle? That's huge Samantha" Cassie replied, beaming.

"She is so demanding though" I told her.

"She's a rich woman of power. She has to be or she'll be ignored" Cassie told me.

"True; you have to help me pick something sophisticated" I pleaded.

"The silver dress with the gloves" she asked.

"No, that dress got destroyed, remember" I told her.

"Right, okay. What about the black one" she suggested.

"Too short and too tight in my butt" I answered.

"The green one" she finally suggested.

"The one off shoulders with the full skirt? Cassie, you are a genius" I squealed.

"Thank you, thank you" she replied, laughing and taking a teasing bow.

I giggled and told her "Now, I need something that will compliment it."

"What about your garnet hairclip" she asked.

"No, green and garnet is an absolute fashion no-no" I gasped.

"The pearl one then" she offered.

"Perfect and I was actually thinking about a necklace" I told her.

"I've got something if you'd like to borrow one of mine. It was my grandmother's" Cassie offered sweetly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that. Besides, it's time I went on a hunt. I will look when we go shopping" I told her.

She agreed and I added "I will hunt in that costume jewelry store and then we can stop by the book shop. I happen to know that new graphic novel you have been hot after is bieng released today."

"Oh you're right" Cassie grinned as we cleaned up our dishes and got ready to leave. Little did we know what the day would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the mall, we started browising through several shops before heading off to the costume jewelry shop and started looking through all the pieces. Right then, I felt an unexplainable energy that drew me to a beautfiul cameo necklace. "This is cute and certainly unusual" I commented

Cassie came over and took a look and replied "You're right, it is."

I looked at it closer and noted the unusual design. "Is that a family crest?"

She took the necklace a moment and then replied "Yeah, it is" as she handed it back to me.

I looked at it some more and then turned it over. Upon examining the back, I discovered some markings. "These look like initals, specifically S.H" I told her before adding "I'm getting it. I'm intrigued by it."

"Honestly, I am too" Cassie told me.

"Maybe we can do some investigating after pampering" I asked.

"Sounds good" Cassie agreed.

"Sweet, let me pay for this and then we will go to the book store before we go get pampered" I told her. With that, she followed me to the register and I paid for the necklace. After I had the necklace in its bag, we headed for the bookstore.

Cassie's P.O.V

Sam and I got to the bookstore and she smiled as she said "Go and find your book. I will wait here."

"Yay" I squealed in delight, heading for the graphic novel section and right to the new release shelf. I scanned the shelf and found what I wanted. "Ah-ha gotcha" I whispered to myself. Jut then, I felt a hand brush against mine and looked up, blushing lightly. "Sorry" I squeaked.

"Quite alright" a male voice replied and I looked to see a very handsome stranger. _'He's cute'_ I thought as he added "I am Lucas."

"Cassie, nice to meet you" I told him.

"Nice to meet you and finally, I meet someone with an interest in graphic novels" Lucas commented.

"I don't read anything else" I admitted with a giggle, taking a copy off the shelf.

He took the other copy and replied "I am the same way except for my medical books."

"Medical books? Working toward be a doctor" I asked curiously.

"No, I am an assistant medical examiner. One day, I hope maybe I can be a medical examiner" Lucas answered.

"Very cool, I wish my life was half as exciting" I commented with a smile.

"Hard work being a seamstress" he asked.

"Very but enjoyable and how did you" I started to ask in reply.

"Dr. Morgan taught me how to observe subtly. I saw a couple of pricks from sewing needles on the pads of your fingers. Also, one of your people had mended my winter coat last month" he replied, cutting me off

"Most impressive" I replied, smiling a little.

He chuckled a little and the asked "Maybe we could have coffee sometime?"

"I'd like that. Got a notepad and pen so I can give you my number" I asked in reply.

"Uh, I think so" he answered nervously and dug in his jacket. He finally found one and handed it to me with a pen.

I took it and wrote both my cell and the landline numbers. "Top number is my cell and the bottom is the number to mine and my room mate's flat" I told him. He gave me a seperate sheet with his name and number. Right then, his phone rang and he had to go as it was his boss needing him back.

After watching him leave with his copy, I grabbed mine and headed to pay before meeting with Samantha. "Ready to go" I asked, startling her so that she nearly dropped the book she was reading.

"Yeah, let's go and get pampered" she answered, smiling and putting the book back on the shelf.

"Great and you are not going to believe what happened" I told her.

"What? Did you meet a cute guy" she asked, giggling.

""Yes! He was extremely cute and best of all, he's a fellow graphic novel lover" I answered, trying not to squeal in joy.

"Sweet! What's his name" she asked as we headed out of the bookshop and back out to my car so we could go to the nail salon.

"Lucas" I answered, smiling to myself as she made me promise to tell her everything when we were at the spa. She drove and got us to our favorite nail salon. After checking in and getting in the pedicure chairs, she looked at me.

"Alright, time to dish" Sam urged as we put our feet in the tubs.

"So, there I was looking for the novel. I didn't see that he was looking in the same section. He reached for the copy next to me and our hands brushed" I admitted.

"Awe, were there sparks" she asked, startign to grin.

"Oh yea and when I looked at him, well, wow was all I could think at the moment" I told her, getting all exciting again.

"That hot" she asked, giggling as the techs worked on our feet.

I nodded and smiled again. "He's very attractive in a sweet, modest way. I think most girls would automatically write him off as the typical nerdy type" I commented.

"But not you" Sam replied with a smile.

"Absolutely not" I answered, smiling widely.

"Gosh, I wish I could meet some one good looking but who would treat me like a lady but not like overly stuffy" she admitted softly before adding "Oh, I meant to tell you that I had a really weird dram early this morning. Well, I'm wondering if it was really a dream or not. It felt real." I could sense an urgency in her voice then, almost fear.

"Okay, explain please" I urged as we were led to where we could dry our toes.

Sam's P.O.V

"Well, you remember the big riverboats of the Old South like the one that is a floating museum we visited in New Orleans two years ago" I asked.

"Yea, I do. Is one connected with your dream" Cassie asked in reply.

"Yes, that's where it took place. I saw a woman and a man and they were arguing about a refusal of marriage" I told her.

"Ooh, that is an intriguing start" Cassie commented, eyes twinkling with curiousity.

"Then this is where it's going to get more intriguing. The guy said if he couldn't have her then no one would and then there was a gun shot. The girl fell and the guy left here there after she swore she would haunt him. Then minutes later, another male came in and he was pleading for her to live. I think he might have been her true lover. I think she said something about them finding each other again. When I woke, my scar was hurting" I told her finishing and it made me shudder a little.

"Wow Sam, that sounds like it was something else" Cassie commented, genuinely interested even more now.

"And now this necklace turns up. Nothing makes sense" I told her.

"We're going to piece it together" she assured me. We finally paid and tipped the techs before we left to get an early supper. After picking something up, we headed back to our flat to eat and so I could settle and get ready.

"I swear this had better be worth the pay. I really do not like these stiff, uptown events" I grumbled as we put our shopping down and sat to eat.

"Stop grumbling and I'm sure it will be"Cassie assured me as we ate.

"I can't help it. Events like this make me feel so exposed. People stare at you, judging everything about you from the way you dress to the way you walk and talk" I told her, finishing my dinner.

After a little sisterly reassurance; we cleared the table. "I hope there might be some cute guys tonight" I admitted.

"I bet there will be. Someone as prominent as Gloria Carlyle wouldnt have just anyone in her events so they will likely be very wealthy as well" Cassie replied, giggling. Finally, I had enough time to let my stomach settle before I would get dressed. I wondered what tonight would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

I took my chosen dress out of the closet and the heels before getting ready. Once I was dressed, I started to accessorize. I was about to put on my new necklace when I heard a soft click and a tiny picture fell on to the table. "Cassie, come here quick" I screamed, still in shock of seeing this picture.

"What? What happened" she asked, trying to calm me.

"I must have touched something because a little compartment opened" I told her, showing her what I meant and then held up a photo. "This also came tumbling out."

"Wow, the plot thickens" Cassie commented as we examined the photo. It was a couple in old dress of a couple standing on the deck. It was obvious they had been in love.

"Whoever he is or was, he's a hunk" I noted and closed the necklace again so I could get dressed. Once ready, I sat down to do my hair and makeup when a thought crossed my mind. "Do you think finding this necklace and photo plus my dream are connected?"

"It sure looks that way. I will do some research tonight" Cassie offered.

"You don't mind" I asked as I finished.

"Girl, I love researching mysteries. I really don't mind" she replied eagerly

"Alright, narrow it down to murders that occured on riverboats and given the apparel, I would say 1800's" I noted as I stood and hugged her. With that, I finally took off for the event not knowing what more tonight would hold.

Cassie's P.O.V

After Sam had left; I changed into some comfy pajamas and fixed some hot cocoa before diving into some serious research. Luckily, I have a deep love of mysteries and puzzles. It didn't take me long to find exactly what I needed. I soon began reading I found and I was shocked at what I read.

"This is going to blow Sam's mind" I mumbled to myself as I continued. "Yep, large amounts of strangeness" I muttered again, looking at the pictures and sketches. There was certainly more going on than meets the eye and now, we had to find out what. I could only hope that this curiousity wouldn't come with a fatal consquence.

Sam's P.O.V

Things had been going so well until the police showed up. That's when I found out that Gloria Carlyle was dead. I caught a subtle glimpse of the police but one that caught my eye didn't have a badge but looked to be carrying a large bag and he wore a scarf around his neck. I spoke briefly with the police as I had not seen much and the only time that I had seen Ms. Carlyle other than when I arrived was when she had requested a special old jazz song that had apparently been one of her favorites. Upon finishing with the police, I stole a glance at the one with the scarf before I finally headed for home.

"Cassie" I called soon as I got into our apartment and I saw she was on the couch with her laptop.

"Sam, glad you're back. I found a ton of stuff" she answered, practically grinning as she looked up from her laptop.

"Share but first, let me get changed and get these heels off" I replied, heading to the bedroom. I quickly got to my room and changed before coming back and settling on the couch beside Cassie so I could see what she had to show me.

"Alright, what did you find" I asked, looking over.

She held up the picture from my dresser and then pointed to the same picture on the article she had up. "So, the gentleman in the picture is named Henry Morgan and hers was Sophia Halwood."

"They must have really been in love. What happened to them" I asked, all the more curious now.

"Apparently, she was engaged to be married but she refused her suitor and was disowned from her family which was a big mistake because she was the last of her family that could inherit the family's fortune. She later met Henry and fell for him deeply. The suitor that she had been promised to ended up finding her and killed her for leaving him" Cassie revealed.

"Fate, that's harsh. Bless her poor heart. Who was the suitor" I asked.

She pulled up another picture with the name Alexander Carilla under it and replied "This is him. He's creepy."

"Yeah, I can see why she called it off but what was the reason" I asked, staring a moment.

"No reason was given as to why. She also had parents who wanted her to never sing and she adored music very much like you. Now, I'm just going to say it but I think that this has something to do with your dream or whatever you want to call it" she admitted.

"This is going to sound strange of me to ask but by chance, is there a picture or sketch of her wounds" I asked.

"Yeah and this is where it gets incredibly freaky" she replied.

"Let's see" I urged. With that, Cassie pulled up the photo of the sketches and I gasped loudly.

"Oh my word, the scar" I gasped and I lift my top, revealing an eerily identical scar.

"They look exactly the same" Cassie commented, comparing the photo and my scar.

"It's the same location and size but hers was due to being shot. I never understood why I have mine. Okay, that's one question of this puzzle to be answered. Now, I want to know. Who is this Henry Morgan" I asked as I slid my top down

"There wasn't a lot on him other than that he was the ship's doctor" she answered.

"This is odd" I admitted, feeling numb as my head swirled with all these revelations.

"I wonder if all this could mean something" Cassie wondered aloud.

"Other than I might need to be admitted to the looney bin" I asked.

"Yes, other than that" Cassie giggled in reply. Just then, a thought dawned on me.

"Could you pull up a picture of Sophia" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, one second" she replied, pulling one up and we both stared.

"Oh my word, she looks like" I started to say but choked up.

"You" Cassie finished. She was right, that photo was like looking into a mirror all the way from our looks to our scars.

"Okay, this is beyond strange and creepy" I commented.

"Immensely" Cassie agreed and we agreed to put the work away for awhile. She was going to read her novel and I could sit and watch some mind numbing television which would also take my mind off tonight. I fixed some tea and sat back on the couch and turned on the television. I could see also that she was thinking while she was reading.

"What are you thinking about" I asked, taking a sip of tea.

"It's just gonna freak you out more if I tell you what I'm thinking" Cassie answered quietly.

"Cough it up" I urged, sitting my cup down.

She hesitated a moment before asking "What if you were Sophia? What if you're her reincarnation? I mean, think about what we just saw."

"I would say that's impossible but I wonder if that actually is possible" I admitted.

After awhile, I went to put my tea cup away and suggested we head off to bed. Cassie agreed and we headed off to our room. Littled did we realize what our discoveries would soon uncover.

Henry's P.O.V

I hated performing an autopsy on someone I had once known though I kept that little bit of information to myself. Yes, I had known Gloria Carlyle. Right now, I was trying to focus on the present and not the memories. I could still remember the night I saw Gloria and I was with my second wife, Abigail. We had crashed one of her events in the 1950's. It was now silent in the lab as I worked with my assistant, Lucas. He finally said "Doc?"

"Yes Lucas" I asked, looking up from the body.

Lucas looked up from the chart and asked "Did you happen to see the girl watching you when we arrived? I think she was wearing a green dress. She was really watching you."

I cleared my throat awkwardly and blushed. Yes, I had stolen a glance or two of the girl. "The singer? She seemed like a lovely woman even from afar" I answered after a moment, trying not to turn red.

"Doc, I can see you trying not to blush. You interested in her" Lucas asked.

"If I were, I wouldn't tell at this time. After all, I don't even know her name. Now, can we focus here" I asked.

Lucas nodded and before we went back to the case, he told me "I checked and her name is Samantha." We finally went back to work after that. In secret, I had gotten a really good look at Samantha and somehow, she seemed familiar. It felt like I knew her but I had no idea how or where from. Soon, it would be time for me to start filling in the missing lines of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came; I got up briefly to see Cassie off. She came out of her room ready for and I said "Good morning" despite the croak in my voice.

"Morning Sam. Oh I never got the chance to ask but how did it go last night? It must have gone quite well since you have a sore throat" Cassie asked.

"Yes, it went well" I answered, taking another sip of my tea. "Actually, they didn't want me to stop" I added with a weak chuckle.

"That's a high compliment right there" Cassie smiled with a grin.

"Thanks but I hate what happened to Gloria" I told her.

"Wait, what happened to her" Cassie asked curiously.

"I don't know many details. Just that she was found dead. The police came just as I finished a song she had specifically requested" I told her.

"Dead? Oh lord" Cassie murmured.

"And with police around means it was either murder or extremely suspicious not to mention she'd be a high priority" I added.

"Sounds about right" Cassie commented.

"But I think I saw that cutie you talked to in the bookstore" I told her after taking another sip.

"Lucas? He told me he worked as an assistant ME. He didn't say who he was assistant to but it could be possible you saw him" she replied, trying not to smile.

"Yeah but I got intrigued by the one who was speaking to him. I assume that was the one he works for. He had a slight bit of curl in his hair, sharp dressed, and a scarf around his neck" I told her, coughing slightly.

"He sounds like a good looking guy. Did you get to talk him" Cassie asked as she got her lunch ready.

"No, he wouldn't even look my way" I asnwered, pouting slightly.

"Awe sweetie, maybe you will see him again and get a chance then" she commented.

"Please" I scoffed and added "There is no chance that I will see him again. New York is huge. The odds are as a tiny as a microdot that I will see him again."

"Never say never" Cassie sing songs as she grabbed her keys and lunch.

"Don't you work too hard. I know how much comes to your shop" I told her.

"Can't make a promise" Cassie told me.

"I'm serious" I replied and watched as she left. I stood at the living room window before finishing my tea and going back to bed, not knowing how right Cassie was.

Cassie's P.O.V

As soon as I was in the shop; I started working on a few small repair jobs and one skirt that needed to be hemmed. It was half after twelve when I finally had a break and my stomach rumbled. I had finally gone into my office, took out my lunch, and sat down to eat. I had just started on my sandwich when my cellphone rang. "Hello" I answered, trying not to choke on the bite I was hurrying to swallow.

"Hi Cassie, it's Lucas" my caller answered.

"Hi Lucas, I didn't expect a call this soon. How are you" I asked, smiling to myself.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch" he answered.

"Sure but it will have to be tomorrow. I'm sorry but I'm already in the middle of lunch for today" I replied, slightly chuckling.

"Tomorrow would be great" Lucas answered and I could tell he was smiling.

"Alright and we can totally discuss our latest reading adventure" I commented before asking "Where and what time?"

"How about that deli three blocks from your shop? It's usually fairly quiet. How about noon" he suggested.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see you" I answered and once our plan was set, we hung up and I finished my lunch. After finishing my lunch, I was grinning, at least inside, like a giggly school girl as I went back to work and altered a few homecoming dresses. I knew things were certainly about to get very interesting.

Sam's P.O.V

After I got up again around 12:30pm, I dressed and made sure I looked appropriate. I first stopped by the museum to pick up my pay for last night, as that was where I had been told to get my check, and to also sign the memorial book that had been left there for Gloria. After getting my check and signing the book; I noticed a guy staring at a painting and he was sharp dressed with a scarf around his neck. ' _Could he be the one I saw last night'_ I wondered as I walked over to the painting he was staring at. "Admiring the piece" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. "In a manner of speaking" he answered before asking "You sang last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I'm Samantha Lowell" I answered.

"Henry Morgan, a pleasure to meet you Miss Lowell" he commented.

"Please, call me Samantha. I do hate being formal" I answered, smiling. I looked in his eyes and that's when I realized ' _Oh my, he looks like the picture.'_ After a few minutes, I finally asked "Did you know Gloria Carlyle?"

"Yes, I did. She was a fine lady. It's such a shame" Henry replied.

"I agree. It's such a shame. I believe inside, despite what most people said about her being irritating, that she was a kindly old soul" I commented, staring at the painting and making note of it.

"I must agree there. I believe time and circumstance forced her to hide her kindness to be taken serious. At least, that was my understanding from what I knew" he told me.

"That's sad when you can't have a balance in your life" I commented. He nodded in agreement and we both stood there a moment.

I waited a moment before asking "This is going to sound random but do you believe in past lives Henry?"

"I do. May I ask where this question came from Samantha" he asked in reply, looking at me curiously.

I didn't know how to answer but I answered "I had a dream and I hope this doesn't sound weird but you sound like someone from my dream." I blushed deeply and then added "I am sorry. That was too foward of me. I really have to go now. Uh, nice to have met you" and I ran out of the museum. With that, I quickly made my way to the bank. I had no idea that encounter would be the first of many.

Cassie's P.O.V

I had paused to let my hands rest when my phone beeped with a text from Sam that read 'I hope you aren't working too hard.'

'Foolish hope dear' I answered and put it back. For a moment, I thought about my phone call with Lucas. I was interrupted when my phone beeped again.

'I do hope you remembered to eat. I know how you get when you're busy' she wrote.

'Don't worry, I had lunch at 12:30 and had a phone call' I typed. Wasn't a second later when she typed back asking who. 'Lucas' I texted back, smiling to myself.

She must have been surprised because it took a few minutes before she replied 'Tell me more when you get home. I have something to tell too. I saw him, the scarfed , need help looking at an antique store for answers to the necklace.' I wrote back and then went back to work on finishing a dress.

When all was done for the day, I headed home and walked in. "Sammy, I home" I called.

"In the kitchen" she called and I smiled when I smelled spaghetti and Italian sausage.

"You look and sound like you feel better than you did this morning" I commented, walking in.

"Much, now enough distraction. Tell me about your call with Lucas" she replied, stirring everything together.

"Not much to tell. We are having lunch tomorrow" I told her, smiling again.

Sam squealed in delight as she replied "That's wonderful." As we talked, she finished dinner and placed a plate of spaghetti in front of me before sitting across from me with her own plate.

Sam's P.O.V

"Now, what about you and Mr. Scarf" Cassie asked after a few minutes.

I swallowed the bite of sausage I had in my mouth and answered "Mr. Scarf's real name is Henry Morgan" and no sooner had I said that, I paled in realization added "That's the same name."

"Freaky" Cassie commented as we ate.

"You're telling me. He is a dead ringer for the one in the picture" I noted, more curious than ever.

"What if he IS the one in the picture" Cassie asked equally curious.

"He'd have to be over a hundred years old and that's impossible" I answered. We ate in silence and then made our plan to start looking at antique dealers and talked about her lunch date.

"What if he's like a vampire or something" Cassie suddenly asked, talking about that guy again.

"A vampire? Get serious, you have been reading too many graphic novels" I teased gently.

"Well, I was thinking immortal in general" she told me.

"That's impossible though" I told her.

"You never know" she reminded me.

"True considering what we learned last night. I suppose anything is possible" I admitted.

"And it's always best to keep an open mind" she added.

We finished eating and talked about our days. I was happy that she had met someone and I couldn't wait to hear how it went tomorrow. We then cleaned up, stored the leftovers, and then moved to the couch and started researching antique shops. Neither of us knew what would be uncovered and what sparks would ignite.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening after dinner; we were going through ads for shops. We must have gone through what seemed like hundreds before we came across a listing for Abe's Antiques. "What about this place, Abe's Antiques" Cassie asked, showing me the ad.

"It looks perfect. A good, honest, old fashioned type shop. What's the address" I asked in reply. I took note of it as Cassie read off the address.

After closing the phone book and Cassie had turned off her tablet; I pulled my phone out and showed her a photo of the painting that Henry and I had both looked at it today. "Cassie, take a look at this. This painting was the one Henry and I were both drawn to for some reason. It's called 'Southern Songbird' "I told her.

"It's pretty" Cassie commented.

"Isn't it odd though that he and I were both drawn to that one painting. Also, I think this is the yellow dress I saw in my dreams" I admitted.

"Sam, can I ask you a kind of freaky question? I want you to seriously think about it though" Cassie asked.

"Okay" I answered, turning my phone off and turning to look at her.

"In your dreams, were you first or third person" she asked.

"Excuse me" I asked, slightly confused.

"Were you watching the stuff happen or was it happening to you" she asked, clarifying her question.

"It felt like it was happening to me" I told her, remembering the sensations from the flash and the searing pain in my scar that morning after.

"Okay then that leads to an even freakier question and remember the discussion we just had about open mindedness" she told me.

"Shoot" I answered.

"What if they're not dreams but memories" Cassie asked curiously. I thought about that a moment.

"I'm beginning to think you might be right" I finally answered.

"This is actually strangely cool" she told me.

"If it's true" I added.

"I guess we need to dive into some research" she commented.

"How about you join me at the antique shop before your lunch date" I asked.

"Sure; I am just as curious about all of this as you are" Cassie answered with a smile.

"Awesome" I commented, relaxing a little more.

After awhile, I finally told her "I was thinking you should wear a cute top for your lunch date tomorrow."

"Any suggestions" Cassie asked, nodding in agreement, trying to think of what she would wear. I thought about what tops she had in her closet.

"How about that pretty red one" I suggested.

"The one with the rose on the shoulder" she asked in reply.

"Yes, do you think it's too much" I asked.

"No, that's actually perfect and thanks" she answered with a grin. We both agreed on jeans to complete her outfit and then we settled to sit and read. I resumed reading the romance novel I had started a few nights ago while Cassie was reading that new graphic novel.

We read for a good while in silence when Cassie finally put her novel down and asked "So, did you just see Henry or did you actually talk to him?"

"We talked" I answered, casually turning the page in my book.

"Okay, details now" she urged, practically prying the book out of my hands and putting it down after putting the bookmark in place.

"Look, it wasn't anything special, just about Gloria. It was just small talk. That was probably the last time I will see him" I told her.

"I don't know about that" Cassie told me with a sly grin.

"How can you sure" I asked.

"Call it a hunch" she told me, her grin getting wider.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and said "Okay, we have a busy day tomorrow. I am all for turning in and getting some sleep."

"That sounds good to me" Cassie agreed, getting up as well and picking up her graphic novel.

I headed to my room and slipped into my sleep clothes. As I brushed my hair; I looked at the necklace that rested on my makeup table and thought about today's encounter. Shaking my head; I finally cleared my thoughts and laid the brush down before cozing under the covers. At last; I turned off my lamp and drifted off.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a rough night and my stomach felt off. I picked up the bucket from beside my bed and threw up a couple of times when a knock came at the door of my state room._

 _"Enter" I croaked, lifting my head from the bucket. That's when I saw the captain and a tall, handsome stranger with dark, curly hair._

 _"Miss Halwood, this is Dr. Morgan and he is going to help make sure you get well" the captain told me._

 _"Thank you captain" I answered as he left and I started to get up to empty the bucket out the window._

 _"Allow me Lady Halwood" Dr. Morgan offered as he came over and took the bucket. I watched as he opened the window, emptied the bucket into the river, and closed the window before sitting the bucket back down._

 _I looked at him before saying "I do hope that I haven't spoiled your vacation."_

 _"Oh my dear, you didn't. In fact, like you, I live on board" he replied, feeling my forehead, cheeks, and neck. "Hmm, slight fever and I believe you might also have a slight case of sea sickness" he added._

 _He excused himself and returned awhile later with a kettle of tea and a washcloth. "I had the cook put some ginger in the tea. The ginger will help ease the nausea" he told me, pouring a cup._

 _I sat up carefully with his help and drank my tea. I couldn't help but feel something intense as I watched Dr. Morgan At the moment; he was filling the wash basin. After I had finished my tea; he came back over and helped me settle back under the covers before going to get the basin._

 _"What's the basin of ice water for" I asked softly as the perspiration of my fever dripped into my eyes._

 _"Hopefully; cool your fever so that you might rest" he told me. I nodded slowly as I closed my eyes, hearing the ice knock against the bowl and the water dripping. I felt the cloth going across my forehead. His calming presence and gentle touch made me feel safe and right then; I eased into a deep sleep._

 _Henry's P.O.V_

 _I stayed with Lady Halwood for the next several hours, hoping her fever would break. There wasn't much I could do for her at that point except keep her calm and warm. There was something I felt between Sophia and myself that I couldn't explain. I knew better though than to mess with an engaged woman but I felt that intense connection._

 _Looking at her sleeping form; I wanted to protect her and love her. Perhaps take her somewhere so she and I could marry in secret. At that moment; I couldn't help myself. Gently, I took her hand in a comforting manner and carefully kissed the palm of her hand._

 _"Oh Lady Halwood; I wish I could be with you. Take you away and make sure you were safe and loved" I whispered, staying right there in case she needed me._

Present Day

Sam's P.O.V

I bolted awake when Cassie peeked in.

"You okay Sam" she asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"I think I had another memory" I answered, calming from the shock of having the memory.

"You want to talk about it" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Well the good thing about it was that it wasn't horrible" I told her.

"Probably still jarring though" she commented and added "So, tell me about it."

"It was sweet. It was Sophia, well me, and Henry in her private state room on the riverboat. He was caring for her. I think she had a fever" I told Cassie.

"Ooh, that's never pleasant" Cassie commented.

"Well; he kissed the palm of her hand. Sorry, my hand I should say" I added too.

"Hmm, romantic" Cassie smiled.

Once I was over the intial shock of having the nightmare; I bade Cassie good night and went back to sleep. Somehow I wondered if Cassie might be right when she said that this could be a sign of fate. Little did I know how right she was.


End file.
